bob_the_builder_vhs_releasesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob The Builder VHS Releases Wiki
Welcome to the Bob The Builder VHS Releases Wiki It's everyone's favourite builder, Bob The Builder, he's in VHSes with some trailers at the start of them. Can you buy them? Yes you can! Describe your topic BUFFALO BOB AND OTHER STORIES 1. Travis and Scoop's Race Day 2. Buffalo Bob 3. Bob's Birthday 4. Bob's Bugle 5. Travis Paints The Town Released on the 8th of March 1999, Running time: 46 Minutes SCOOP SAVES THE DAY AND OTHER STORIES 1. Scoop Saves The Day 2. Muck gets stuck 3. Bob Saves The Hedgehogs 4. Wendy's Busy Day 5. Pilchard in a Pickle Released on the 24th of June 1999, Running time: 46 Minutes NAUGHTY SPUD AND OTHER STORIES 1. Scary Spud 2. Naughty Spud 3. Runaway Roley 4. Bob's Barnraising 5. Bob's Big Surprise Released on the 2nd of August 1999, Running time: 46 Minutes BOB'S WHITE CHRISTMAS AND OTHER STORIES 1. Bob's White Christmas 2. Lofty To The Rescue 3. Wallpaper Wendy 4. Wendy's Big Match 5. Dizzy's Statues Released on the 17th of December 1999, Running time: 46 Minutes MUCKY MUCK AND OTHER STORIES 1. Mucky Muck 2. Tea Set Travis 3. Clocktower Bob 4. Dizzy's Birdwatch 5. Wendy's Tennis Court Released on the 20th of March 2000, Running time: 46 Minutes PILCHARD'S BREAKFAST AND OTHER STORIES 1. Pilchard's Breakfast 2. Bob's Boots 3. Magnetic Lofty 4. Bob's Day Off 5. Special Delivery Spud Released on the 10th of April 2000, Running time: 50 Minutes TRAILER TRAVIS AND OTHER STORIES 1. Trailer Travis 2. Roley's Tortoise 3. Dizzy's Crazy Paving 4. Spud and Squawk 5. Muck's Sleep-over Released on the 18th of September 2000, Running time: 50 Minutes SCARECROW DIZZY AND OTHER STORIES 1. Scoop's In Charge 2. Roley's Animal Rescue 3. Scarecrow Dizzy 4. Scoop Has Some Fun 5. Bob and the Bandstand Released on the 30th of October 2000, Running time: 50 Minutes ROLEY AND THE ROCK STAR AND OTHER STORIES 1. Roley and the Rock Star 2. Farmer Pickles' Pigpen 3. Watercolour Wendy 4. Scruffty The Detective 5. Forget Me Knot Bob Released on the 12th of March 2001, Running time: 50 Minutes SKATEBOARD SPUD AND OTHER STORIES 1. Skateboard Spud 2. Scruffty's Big Dig 3. Cock-A-Doodle Spud 4. Wendy's Surprise Party 5. Muck's Monster Released on the 17th of September 2001, Running time: 50 Minutes PILCHARD STEALS THE SHOW AND OTHER STORIES 1. Pilchard Steals The Show Short Story: Wendy's Watering Can 2. Bob's Auntie Short Story: Muck's Mood 3. Spud The Dragon Short Story: Muck's Short Cut 4. Bob's Hide Short Story: Rocking Roley 5. Bob and the Big Freeze Released on the 11th of February 2002, Running time: 63 Minutes BOB'S WINNING TEAM 1. Eskimo Bob 2. Clumsy Roley Short Story: Lofty The Football Star 3. One Shot Wendy 4. Bob On The Run Short Story: Pilchard Has A Ball 5. Bob's Barnraising 6. Pilchard Goes Fishing Short Story: Dizzy Scores A Goal 7. Wendy's Big Match 8. Wendy's Tennis Court Released on the 10th of June 2002, Running time: 90 Minutes BOB'S ANIMAL FRIENDS 1. Bob Saves The Hedgehogs Short Story: Roley's Rock Garden 2. Dizzy's Birdwatch Short Story: Bob's Spring Cleaning 3. Roley's Tortoise Short Story: Spud Gets Packing 4. Bob's Day Off Short Story: Spud The Ghost 5. Farmer Pickles' Pigpen Released on the 12th of August 2002, Running time: 63 Minutes SPEEDY SKIP 1. Speedy Skip 2. Trix's Tiles Short Story: Scoop's Shapes 3. Spud's Big Splash Short Story: Spud Goes Apple Picking 4. Trix and the Otters Short Story: Scruffty's Bathtime 5. Mr Beasley's New Friends Released on the 16th of June 2003, Running time: 68 Minutes TEAMWORK CHALLENGE 1. Bob's Pizza 2. Wendy's Removal Service Short Story: Wendy's Bright Plan 3. Lofty and the Rabbits Short Story: Pilchard Sorts It Out 4. Mr Beasley's DIY Disaster Short Story: Spud In The Clouds 5. Roley To The Rescue Released on the 15th of September 2003, Running time: 68 Minutes FEAST OF FUN 1. Lofty and the Giant Rabbit 2. Mr Sabatini's Smashing Day Short Story: Spud Minds His Manners 3. Lofty's Long Load Short Story: Spud Gets Packing 4. Bob and the Badgers Short Story: Sing-A-Long Bird 5. Pilchard's Pets Rubbadubbers: Tubb The Frog Prince Released on the 9th of February 2004, Running time: 76 Minutes THE GREAT RACE AND SCOOP THE DISCO DIGGER (2 TAPES IN ONE BOX) THE GREAT RACE 1. Bob's Egg and Spoon Race 2. Racing Muck Short Story: Sporty Spud 3. Spud The Pilot Short Story: Bob's Bucket 4. Mr Bentley's Trains Short Story: Lofty and the Tree Stump 5. Spud The Musketeer SCOOP THE DISCO DIGGER 1. Scoop The Disco Digger Short Story: Mrs Potts' Paint Pots 2. Bob The Farmer Short Story: Square Dance Spud 3. Spud's Statue Short Story: Sleepless Lofty 4. Travis's Busy Day Short Story: Bob Saves Energy 5. Muck's Surprise Released on the 5th of July 2004, Running time: 126 Minutes Project: Build It BOB'S BIG PLAN 1. Bob's Big Plan 2. Bob's Fresh Start 3. Lofty's Shelter 4. Dizzy and the Talkie Talkie Released on the 16th of May 2005, Running time: 77 Minutes CHIP OFF THE OLD BLOCK 1. Scoop's Recruit Short Story: Scoop and the Worms 2. Where's Robert? Short Story: Rowdy Roley 3. Wendy's Welcome Short Story: Lofty and the Otters 4. Roley's New Friend Short Story: Dizzy's Tree 5. Two Scoops Released on the 18th of July 2005, Running time: 59 Minutes Bob The Builder, Can We Fix It?, Bob The Builder, Yes We Can! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse